


Agujas que no cosen

by matarratasgirl



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dolor, Drama, F/M, Mucho dolor, Multi, Other, agujas, como un capitulo mas de la serie, hay algunos ocs, leve ladynoir, me gusta hacer sufrir a mis personajes favoritos, muy leves y solo para dar profundidad a la historia, no tienen mayor protagonismo, pero más hardcore, soy un cielo
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matarratasgirl/pseuds/matarratasgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charlotte se dedica a la acupuntura en un hospital de París, con su trabajo ayuda a la rehabilitación de varias personas.<br/>Claro, todo esto hasta que el alcalde de aquella ciudad decidió recortar la subvención de su hospital para financiar una estúpida estatua.</p>
<p>La historia de uno de los peores villanos akumatizados que sufrió París y de como Ladybug y Chat Noir tuvieron que lidiar con ello.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Estos dos idiotas me tienen loca desde que he entrado en este fandom, ¡Incluso han conseguido sacarme de mi tiesto en cuanto OTP! yo que siempre he sido una fujoshi... vergüenza de mí.
> 
> En fin, os traigo una historia con tintes dramáticos y aunque tiene algún toque de romanticismo no se va a centrar ni mucho menos en eso. Tomároslo como si fuese un capitulo más de la serie pero un poco mas hardcore.
> 
> Recordad que todo comentario o crítica son bien recibidos, me alegran el día.
> 
> Espero que os guste, no creo que tenga mucho mas de tres capítulos.

1

Charlotte se había levantado temprano como todos los días, se había peinado dignamente el poco pelo que le quedaba, se colocó su segunda mejor corbata y llegó puntual como un reloj al hospital donde trabajaba saludando a la recepcionista.

Esta era pelirroja y cada vez que la veía pensaba que si no estuviese casada la invitaría a salir. Ella le saludó, tenía un rostro infantil como el de una niña pequeña y el cuello bebé de la camisa que vestía la hacía parecer aún más joven.

Era una lástima lo de su matrimonio.

―Buenos días Charlotte, Sophia quiere verte en su despacho.

Asintió con la cabeza un poco extrañado, pero aun así se dirigió al despacho de su jefa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

 

 

El rostro ajado de la directora del hospital parecía más viejo aquel día, tenía los ojos algo hinchados y dos sombras oscuras le rellenaban las ojeras.

―Te lo diré sin más rodeos, el alcalde nos ha recortado la subvención, vamos a prescindir de ti y de los servicios de acupuntura.

Charlotte Dupomme, encargado de la acupuntura de aquel hospital no daba crédito a lo que oía.

El y su equipo trabajaban conjuntamente con la planta de rehabilitación del centro, tenían buenos resultados y había ayudado a mucha gente a aliviar sus dolores.

―Sophia, no puedes hacer esto.

―Ya no hay nada más que hablar Charlotte, esto me duele más que a ti.

Aquello era inaudito, él no se había pasado la mitad de su vida estudiando y la otra en aquel hospital para que por recortes de presupuestos ahora le echaban como a un perro.

Sentía su sangre arder, agarró la placa identificativa que prendía en su pecho con rabia.

Justo en el momento en el cual una traviesa akuma se introducía en ella.

 

_"Duele ¿verdad? que no se reconozca tu esfuerzo, que no te valoren como deben"_

Charlotte asintió ante la voz de su cabeza con el ceño arrugado y la mirada extraviada.

_"Mi nombre es Lepidóptero. Puedo ayudarte, puedo convertir todo este veneno que te corroe en tu mejor arma, puedo hacer que los demás vean de lo que eres capaz."_

Charlotte sonrió de forma macabra y desinhibida ante la directora que empezaba a mirarle preocupada.

Un aura violeta y oscura empezó a envolverle.

_"Te doy la bienvenida Aku Puntor, tu pago para la venganza serán los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir"_

Sophia gritó espantada al ver la monstruosa forma que ahora moraba el cuerpo de su trabajador, a las manos las habían sustituido cinco largas agujas que goteaban ponzoñosas.

Lo último que recordaría de aquella mañana sería una de aquellas garras extremadamente cerca de sus ojos.

* * *

 

 

Adrien Agreste se bajó del coche escoltado por el gorila de su chofer, se tapó la boca cuando se le escapó un bostezo y suspiro pesadamente.

"Un profesional siempre respeta sus agenda, y el colegio es parte de la tuya" y por aquella simple razón no había podido dormir nada.

Gabriel Agreste, su padre, había confeccionado una nueva a linea de ropa, "Noches románticas, luces en las noches de París", por lo que él y unos cuantos modelos más se habían visto obligados a trabajar durante toda la noche posando frente a varios monumentos, ni siquiera había tenido tiempo el día anterior para dejar sus cosas en casa y ahora llegaba directamente a clase.

No había podido ducharse.

No había podido dormir.

No había podido cambiarse de ropa, aun llevaba el modelito del último photoshoot y el pelo engominado hacia atrás.

Al menos el día anterior Chat Noir no había sido necesario y con un poco de suerte tampoco hoy.

Estaba muy cansado, solo quería llegar a casa y dormir hasta el día siguiente.

―Iba a decirte que me gusta tu ropa, pero tienes una pinta horrible tío.

Nino apareció de la nada y le pasó un brazo por los hombros acompañándolo dentro del edificio.

― ¿Te gusta? yo creo que parezco un gañan.

― Pero un gañan elegante.

Adrien rió divertido ante el comentario, encantado de hablar por primera vez en horas con alguien que no fuese un miembro del Staff del photocall.

Entraron en la clase y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares dispuestos a esperar a la profesora.

"Es temprano" pensó Adrien "Quizá pueda descansar la vista unos minutos."

Una voz aguda le sacó de su reposo.

― ¡Oh! Adrien, pareces cansado ¿No has dormido bien? Yo tampoco la verdad, mi padre se ha pasado la noche reunido con la directora de un hospital. Al parecer no se había tomado muy bien que hayan vuelto a recortar las subvenciones ¿Te puedes creer que se ha pasado la noche gritando a MI PADRE? No creo que sea tan fácil de entender que esta ciudad necesita otra estatua rematada en bronce del alcalde, ¡no me han dejado dormir casi nada por una tontería y yo no soy nada sin mi sueño de belleza!

Chloé Bourgeois habló casi sin resuello y Adrien bizqueó los ojos ante aquel matojo repentino de información.

Nino dijo lo que estaba pensando antes de que abriese la boca.

― ¿Tu padre le ha quitado dinero a un hospital para hacerse una estatua?

La rubia abrió la boca dispuesta a defender a su padre cuando el resto de sus compañeros entraron en el aula seguidos de la profesora que cerró la puerta.

―Buenos días chicos, comencemos la clase.

Se ve que no iba a poder cerrar los ojos ni un momento.

* * *

 

 

A Marinette iba a darle algo, sentía a su corazón latir frenético rebotando contra su pecho. Alya le dio una mirada preocupada cuando la notó casi hiperventilando.

―Chica, relájate― Murmuró para que no la oyese la profesora.

¿Pero cómo iba a relajarse? ¿Cómo iba a hacerlo cuando Adrien Agreste, el chico de sus sueños, vestido como un galán de cuento?

Adrien y la ropa de uno de los mejores diseñadores, dos de sus cosa favoritas juntas.

Encima llevaba el pelo elegantemente hacía atrás, haciéndole ver un poco más adulto y si podía ser posible, mucho más atractivo.

Cuando llegó al aula planeó sentarse allí con su inseparable amiga, charlar como si no estuviese esperando ansiosa a que Adrien llegará por la puerta y saludar a este de forma casual como una persona tranquila y en sus cabales haría.

Pero no pudo ser.

Lo vio entrar por la puerta acompañado por Nino y simplemente se quedó sin habla. Si usualmente le costaba hablar con el ahora que iba vestido como un príncipe su lengua era un completo nudo.

Así que simplemente chocó la cabeza contra su pupitre, sonrojada hasta las orejas mientras que Alya le frotaba los hombros soltando una risilla mal disimulada.

Al menos Adrien parecía demasiado cansado como para notar su nerviosismo.

* * *

 

 

Aku Puntor salió por la puerta del hospital dejando un rastro de destrucción a su paso, todo el que había intentado detenerle había sido reducido a un tumulto quejumbroso en el suelo.

A todos menos a la recepcionista pelirroja que tanto le había gustado siendo Charlotte.

“Ella no tiene la culpa de nada”, pensó, aunque tampoco lo tenía la docena de personas que se le habían cruzado en su camino a la salida.

Cruzó la carretera que se encontraba frente a él con pasos de plomo, como si no tuviese prisa por nada, el semáforo estaba rojo y los coches pasaron pitando furiosos a su alrededor. Uno de ellos, conducido por un novato, no tuvo la suficiente agilidad para esquivarle y casi lo atropelló.

Casi.

Aku Puntor tragó aire y su cuerpo se hincho como el de un erizo, las agujas saliendo directo de su cuerpo pasaron la carrocería del conductor novel como si fuese mantequilla, una de estas se quedó peligrosamente cerca del cuello del pobre conductor que miraba aterrado como el hombre más delgado y extraño que había visto nunca le observaba como si su propia vida fuese una ofensa.

El villano contrajo sus agujas y liberó el automóvil y a su pobre conductor que estaba a punto de mearse encima.

Aquel no era su objetivo, su objetivo era aquel bastardo del alcalde. Iría a su maldito palacio, destrozaría todo el lugar, destrozaría todas sus cosas y todo lo que alguna vez hubiese significado algo para él. Y después le destrozaría a él, atravesaría cada centímetro de su repugnante piel, lo haría lentamente. Quería escuchar a aquella masa sebosa y repulsiva rogar por su patética vida.

El camino hacía el ayuntamiento fue corto para él y muy largo para los pobres transeúntes que tuvieron la mala suerte de encontrarlo.

Se cruzó con un cartero y este acabó tirado en el suelo, temblando y rodeado de cartas.

Se cruzó con un chico en bicicleta y este acabó junto a su vehículo literalmente clavado al suelo.

Ninguno era su objetivo real pero no iba a consentir ningún bache en su camino.

En la puerta del ayuntamiento se interpusieron dos guardias grandes como osos, no importó el tamaño, ambos acabaron llenos de agujas y tirados en el suelo.

Se abrió paso hasta el despacho de aquel majadero que Paris tenía por alcalde, iba a relajarle tanto con sus agujas que no iba a volver a abrir los ojos.

* * *

 

 

André Bourgeois tiritaba de miedo mientras gimoteaba pidiendo clemencia. Aku Puntor tiró todas las cosas del escritorio y se subió sobre este agarrando al alcalde del cuello de la camisa.

Con este iba a disfrutar, se tomaría su tiempo, si ese pelele sobrevivía a aquello cada vez que bebiese un vaso de agua o cualquier otra cosa parecería un colador.

Liberó una mano e hizo que una de las agujas que tenía ahora por uñas creciera hasta el tamaño de una lanza, hecho el brazo hacia atrás y cuando tenía decidido su primer golpe la uña que iba a utilizar volvió a encogerse.

“ _No, Aku Puntor, escúchame. Aun no es tu turno de vengarte”_

― ¡TENEMOS UN MALDITO TRATO! ― Aku Puntor grito a la voz que solo él podía escuchar dentro de su cabeza haciendo que el alcalde, al que aun agarraba, tiritara aún más apabullado.

“ _Sé cuál es nuestro trato, Lepidóptero no olvida sus promesas”_

―EL TRATO CONSISTÍA EN MI VENGANZA.

“ _No alteres el orden de los acontecimientos, mi querido Aku Puntor. Consigue los miraculous de Ladybug y Chat Noir y todo el poder que quieras será tuyo para ejecutar tu venganza”_

Aku Puntor suspiró con rabia y soltó sin más miramientos al alcalde, este quedó tirado en el suelo, hiperventilando sin creerse la suerte que estaba teniendo.

― No respires todavía, volveré a por ti.

Escupió aquellas palabras con todo el odio que podía expresar su tono ronco y roto de voz, salió por la puerta y pensó en cuál sería su próximo movimiento.

¿Lepidóptero quería los dichosos miraculous? Los tendría.

Era el momento de organizar un verdadero escándalo para que aquellos héroes de pacotilla se presentasen a proteger la ciudad.

Quizá sus agujas no eran de coser, pero sabía perfectamente como tejer sus redes.

 


	2. Chapter 2

La profesora salió por la puerta indicando que harían una pausa de unos minutos.

Adrien se pasó la mano por el pelo intentando deshacer la gomina que empezaba a picarle y rindiéndose tumbó su cabeza contra la mesa.

―Pues sí que estás cansado.

Intentó contestar a Nino pero este tenía demasiada razón, en cuanto cerró los ojos ya estaba fuera de combate.

―Ya lo pillo, te despertaré cuando comience la clase.

―Eh,¿Qué le pasa a ese?

Alya alzo la voz desde su pupitre justo detrás de Nino, este giró en su dirección para ver junto a su cara de interés a Marinette.

― ¿No se encuentra bien?

Cuestionó con genuina preocupación la chica de las coletas.

Nino volvió a mirar a su amigo.

―Se ha pasado la noche trabajando, está fuera de combate― Le levantó un brazo al rubio y lo soltó para que las chicas vieran como volvía a caer como un peso muerto. ―Está K.O.

Mientras tanto en la mochila de Adrien, Plagg de divertía curioseando el smartphone de su elegido. Él también se había pasado la noche de un lado a otro de París pero por suerte para él, tenía queso.

Adrien en un acto previsor se aseguró de llevar una cajita repleta. Ya tenía suficiente con pasarse la noche haciendo posturitas como para que Plagg estuviese molestando cada diez minutos por que tenía hambre.

Desafortunadamente aquella delicia se había acabado y ahora el kwami no tenía otra cosa que hacer que tocar aleatoriamente los botones del móvil.

Abrió la aplicación de mensajes casi por error.

"Oh,esto es lo que Adrien usa para hablar con la gente"

Navegó por la lista de contactos y casi sin querer apareció la pantalla de"escribir mensajes".

-Introduzca su texto aquí-

"Ajam"

Plagg pulsó las teclas proyectadas en la pantalla y compuso un texto.

"S.O.S NECESITO QUESO"

Jugó un poco más con los botones y acabo pulsando "enviar a todos los contactos"

En ese momento Adrien movió la pierna inconscientemente y Plagg chocó la cabeza contra la pantalla.

Se abrió la última búsqueda en internet y la programación online delas noticias empezó a funcionar.

"..es de el centro de la ciudad de París, retransmitiendo en directo informamos de los últimos detalles sobre la catástrofe acontecida"

En el vídeo podía verse ,aunque con dudosa calidad por el movimiento,como un hombre lanzaba agujas directamente desde su cuerpo.

"Oh, esto es malo"

La gente gritaba y corría despavorida en todas direcciones, la policía estaba allí y podía verse varias victimas en el suelo. Tenía que avisar a Adrien y no se le ocurrió otra forma que subirle el volumen del móvil al máximo.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

― Adrien, te está sonando el móvil.

Nino agitó el hombro de su amigo para despertarlo, este levantó la cabeza con pesadez y le miró con los ojos entrecerrados con gesto confundido.

― El móvil― repitió señalando la mochila.

Adrien cogió su bolsa percatándose ahora del sonido, parecían las noticias. Abrió esta y pudo vislumbrar a Plagg alumbrado por la pantalla de su teléfono haciéndole señas, metió la mano en la bolsa para bloquear el móvil y con un movimiento rápido se metió al kwami en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Al final aquella ropa iba a servirle de algo.

― Creo que iré a lavarme la cara antes de que vuelva la profesora.

Y con esta escusa consiguió salir del aula y esconderse en un cubículo de los baños de hombres para hablar sin ser visto.

― Plagg, te juro que como esto sea por que quieres mas queso te voy a...

― ¡NO! Adrien, mira las noticias.

Adrien hizo una mueca aún sin creérselo mucho pero aun así obedeció mirando las noticias.

 

"..s autoridades pertinentes recomiendan encarecidamente a la población que no salgan de sus hogares ni de sus refugios, aunque el conteo de victimas mortales está a cero los herido graves suman ya la cantidad de..."

Adrien miró a su kwami y no lo pensó más.

 

― ¡PLAGG, TRANSFORMAME!

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

La profesora volvió a entrar en el aula, esta vez con la cara lívida.

― Chicos, sentaos y escuchad atentamente, tengo algo muy importante que deciros.

La clase la miró expectante y esta explicó la situación que París vivía en aquellos instantes, los alumnos de miraron apabullados y asustados entre ellos. Marinette pudo sentir a Tikki desde su bolso agitándose para llamar su atención.

― Por lo tanto hasta nuevo aviso todos los alumnos de esta institución permanecerán bajo sus muros por su propio bien, varios policías vendrán a custodiar este recinto y otros tantos del país.

Los comentarios no se dejaron esperar, algunos hablaban asustados, estaba empezando a cundir el pánico.

― No hay de que preocuparse, Ladybug y Chat Noir salvaran la situación como siempre hacen.

Alya habló en voz alta para que todos sus compañeros la escucharan, algunos suspiraron calmados al recordar ese hecho.

Marinette se levantó de su asiento como si este quemara y ante la mirada expectante de sus compañeros hizo una pregunta.

― ¿Puedo ir al baño?

―Está bien, pero no tardes.

Mientras salia de la clase a velocidad pasmosa pudo oír a Chloe riéndose de su "actitud cobarde".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El centro de la ciudad era un verdadero caos.

Había coches volcados, gente tirada por el suelo y todo esto recubierto de agujas. En cuanto la policía había llegado pudieron darse cuenta deque aquello estaba fuera de sus facultades y muy lejos de las posibilidades que les brindaban sus armas.

Las agujas lo atravesaban todo sin esfuerzo y todo quedaba paralizado y agonizante bajo aquel tacto.

No se lo explicaban. Hasta aquel entonces los akumas que habían enfrentado habían sido en cierta medida ridículos.

Si bien era cierto que siempre dependían de Ladybug y Chat Noir para salvar la situación y que eran igualmente peligrosos todos tenían algún factor ridículo.

Habían visto un hombre paloma, un chico que metía a los adultos en pompas de jabón, una especie de bailarina rosa que transformaba en copias perfectas de ella misma a todo lo que tocaba y otros tantos, quizá de una forma u otra era peligros potenciales pero sus aspectos (no todos) solían rozar la mofa.

Pero aquel akuma daba miedo.

Tenía el aspecto de un hombre muy delgado, se podrían entrever los huecos entre las costillas y casi podían verse las marcas que hacían los pulmones cada vez que respiraba. A aquel aspecto cadavérico debía sumarse el hecho de que agujas salían de todo su cuerpo rasgando la bata médica y los pantalones que llevaba.

No había nada de jocoso en aquel ser.

Sobretodo el hecho de que cada vez que tomaba aire de forma profunda se convertía en una especie de erizo y al soltarlo disparaba agujas en todas direcciones sin contemplaciones.

Quedaban pocos policías de pie en aquella zona.

Asier Favre solo llevaba un par de meses en el cuerpo de policía francés,desde que era un niño aquel había sido su sueño y cuando lo consiguió lo menos que se esperaba era estar cubriendo con su cuerpo a un niño mientras una pierna le dolía como si se la estuviesen arrancando de cuajo.

¿La causa? Cuando se había lanzado por el niño para evitar que este siguiese el camino de su madre, que yacía clavada al suelo junto a ellos, una de las agujas le había impactado en gemelo.

Y aquella era su situación dolorido al punto de estar cerca de quedar en la inconsciencia, con un niño de unos tres años oculto entre sus brazos y viendo como aquel pirado estaba a punto de soltar otra tanda de agujas que no sería capaz de esquivar.

Allá iban.

Cerró los ojos esperando unas punzadas y un dolor que no llegarían.

― Oye, ¿estás bien?

Asier abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, frente a el virando su bastón a tal velocidad que creaba un escudo estaba Chat Noir, el policía sonrió aliviado al ver a aquel crío enfundado en cuero negro.

Por surrealista que sonara el era el único que tenía una oportunidad en aquellos instantes.

―He tenido días mejores, no voy a mentirte.

Cuando la ráfaga de agujas cesó Chat condujo al policía y al niño a un lugar seguro lo más rápido que pudo, no había tiempo que perder.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------

 

―¿Y cuál es tu problema? ¿Se te saltó un punto cuando tejías?

El gato negro dio un par de piruetas sobre la cabeza del akuma molestándolo y luego saltó hasta la marquesina de un edificio cercano para esquivar una aguja del tamaño de una lanza.

Aku Puntor lo miró furibundo, si bien su plan había sido conseguir los dichosos miraculous de un tirón e ir a terminar su cuenta pendiente con el alcalde, aquel niñato estaba empezando a cabrearle, si para arrancarle su prodigio tenía que empalarlo en el proceso no iba a lamentarlo.

Disparó un par de agujas en la dirección del héroe y este las esquivó a pesar de que una de ellas quedo clavada en su cola-cinturón.

―Ya veo por que decían que la curiosidad mató al gato.

Chat rió socarrón mientras corría de un tejado a otro a cuatro patas aunque nada más lejos de la realidad estaba bastante cansado, lo de no dormir le estaba empezando a correr en su contra. Paró tras la chimenea de unos tejados para recuperar un poco el aliento y sintió como se le erizaba el cuerpo al notar como una aguja traspasaba la chimenea y pasaba casi a ras de su oreja.

―No es hora de esconderse, entrégame tu miraculous y todo esto acabará.

Vale, aquello había estado demasiado cerca. Opto por escabullirse nuevamente y se coló por una ventana asustando a una ancianita que parecía que no se había enterado de nada de lo que pasaba en las calles colindantes. Cogió un cesto repleto de ovillos de lana frente a la mirada atónita de la señora y salió de nuevo por la ventana.

Aquello era estresante, no tenía ninguna posibilidad de acercarse para un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, no tenía ni idea de como usar su cataclismo en aquella situación, estaba cansado y lo único que podía hacer era correr de un lado a otro para que el akuma se centrará en el y no en la pobre gente que intentaba escapar con ayuda de los policías que quedaban en pie.

Debía hacer tiempo hasta que llegase Ladybug, sin duda ella sabría quehacer.

Volvió a ponerse en el campo de visión del villano que cada vez le miraba más hastiado, cogió impulso con el brazo y le lanzó un ovillo.

―A mi la lana siempre me relaja, prueba.

El akuma ni siquiera se dignó a esquivar aquel improvisado proyectil, miró a Chat de forma indescriptible y volvió a tomar aire de forma profunda.

―Oh, ahí vamos otra vez.

Liberó un centenar de agujas al soltar el aire y Chat Noir a penas pudo sacar su bastón para usarlo de escudo, empezó a girarlo con fuerza creando una pantalla protectora cuando de repente soltó un grito de sorpresa.

Soltó el bastón como si le hubiese dado un calambre, una de las agujas había conseguido tomar su trayectoria con la fuerza suficiente como para clavarse en la mano que sujetaba el bastón.

Aquello iba mal.

Notó como Aku Puntor volvía a hincharse para iniciar una nueva ráfaga de agujas, usar su bastón estaba fuera de la lista, su cabeza no paraba de decirle que huyese de allí pero sus piernas no reaccionaban lo suficientemente rápido.

 Aquello iba fatal.

El akuma soltó aire y el se cubrió la cabeza inútilmente pensando que ahora si que iba a irse a dormir.

―Siento la interrupción, pero aquí estamos un poco en contra del maltrato animal.

Chat Noir miró el cuerpo que ahora se levantaba frente a el. Su lady estaba allí, derecha y alta batiendo su yoyo a una velocidad espasmódica protegiendole del peligro.

¿Qué iba a ser de el sin ella? Quizá ya hubiesen barrido el polvo con el hace mucho.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
